The present invention relates to an interface card holder mounting arrangement, which enables an interface card holder to be quickly detachably installed in a casing for a computer mainframe for holding interface cards.
Different models of computers may have different designs for different functions. Further, a variety of expansion cards, interface cards, sound cards, etc., may be attached to a computer, so that different peripheral apparatus can be connected. Therefore, regular computers are commonly equipped with slots at the back side for the connection of a variety of cards. However, due to limited installation space, only a limited number of slots can be installed in the casing of a computer. In case an additional slot is needed, one of the existing slots must be removed from the casing of the computer for a replacement. However it is not easy to remove a slot from the casing for a replacement.